


Strawberry Jam

by Harukami



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Popping the Strawberry. Tatsuki has a bone to pick with Ichigo's performance.</p><p>Originally posted to LJ on Jun. 26th, 2004.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Jam

"He _what_?!" Tatsuki stared at Rukia for a long moment.

Her eyes were wide and innocent as she nodded at Tatsuki. "Yes. I was talking with Inoue anon, and that's what she-"

"Excuse me," Tatsuki spat, and stalked to the roof where Ichigo was having lunch with his friends, who bolted and ran as she approached.

"Huh?" Ichigo muttered. "Demon on the roof-?" He seemed to realize that a shadow had fallen over him and turned just as Tatsuki got in his face. "...Oh. It's you."

Tatsuki's arms raised like weaponry. "WHAT is the meaning of this?"

"Of what?"

"You and Orihime-! You-!"

Ichigo cleared his ear out with his baby finger. "Yeah? It was her idea, okay."

Hissing, Tatsuki waved that away. "Not THAT. You didn't let her COME?"

"Eh?" Ichigo shrugged at her. "How'm I supposed to tell if she does or doesn't? It's not like girls spurt or anything."

"You could have _asked_!"

"I _could_ have," Ichigo agreed, blandly. "Only, see, I was _sleeping_."

In retrospect, considering how close he was to the edge of the roof, he should have been faster getting a guard up.

Some time later, Rukia looked at him in the hospital bed and said, "Pffft."

"Not one word," he muttered darkly. "Not _one_ word."

"Snrrk."  



End file.
